


You're A Mess, But You're My Mess

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dishwashing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Dishwashing shouldn't usually end up with a wet, soapy, mess... should it?





	You're A Mess, But You're My Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on twitter that at a fansign, when asked about what he was good at other than gaming, Jonghyun said he was good at doing the dishes. And then I had this idea for a soft domestic 2hyun dishwashing fic.

It had been a part of their daily routine for a long time that at the end of every day, after dinner, Jonghyun and Minhyun would do the dishes together. Not only was it a necessary chore that had to be done, lest they end up with no clean dishes to use the next day, but it also gave them a quiet moment together. With their busy day-to-day lives, it was nice to have this quiet moment to just be together, in each other’s presence. Sometimes, they would take the time to talk about their day or to just discuss random topics that came to mind, and sometimes, they were just content with the quiet comfort of doing the dishes together. It was almost therapeutic in the way that they always stood side by side at the kitchen sink, with Jonghyun doing the actual washing, and Minhyun doing the drying. After years of living together, the two of them easily fell into their assigned places and got through the dishes without a hitch.

Most of the time.

It was just another evening in their apartment. The sound of sloshing water and the occasional quiet clattering of some plates filled the silence, both Minhyun and Jonghyun content with working in the peaceful quiet.

Until Minhyun decided to break the silence.

“Hey Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun hummed in acknowledgement, but Minhyun stayed silent. He waited until Jonghyun finally turned his head towards him before reaching over to the sink, and swiped some bubbles onto his fingertips.

“Boop!” Minhyun suddenly booped Jonghyun’s nose, leaving a small splattering of bubbles on the tip of his nose.

Jonghyun blinked, shocked by the sudden move.

Minhyun watched with a wide grin on his face as Jonghyun’s expression turned from neutral to confused. He almost cooed when Jonghyun went cross-eyed trying to see the bubbles on the tip of his nose.

“What was that for?” Jonghyun questioned, finally looking up to meet Minhyun’s amused expression.

“Nothing, I just felt like it.” Minhyun replied lightly.

Jonghyun huffed in mild annoyance, before turning back to the sink, sticking his hands into the water and grabbing two handfuls of bubbles. And then, before Minhyun could even begin to move away, Jonghyun had cupped his face in his soapy hands and began smearing the bubbles all over his cheeks, also taking the opportunity to smush and squeeze his cheeks as if it were playdough.

Minhyun tried to move away, but to no avail. Jonghyun’s grip on him was too persistent.

Eventually he just gave up trying to move, and in the end Jonghyun’s hands stopped smearing the bubbles around his face and just left his hands gently cupping Minhyun’s face.

They held eye contact for a moment, before Minhyun couldn’t help but lean in closer to Jonghyun. But before their lips could meet, Jonghyun removed his hands from Minhyun’s face and took a step back.

“Nope. You’re too soapy, I’m not having that face come anywhere near mine.” Jonghyun declared.

Minhyun pouted and with foam all over his face, he looked even more ridiculous than usual.

“Awww but Jonghyunnie~~~ this is all your fault anyway.” Minhyun tried to reason as he took a step into Jonghyun’s space. This time Jonghyun didn’t move away.

“How is it my fault? You’re the one who started this.” Jonghyun retorted.

Minhyun stayed silent, instead of replying, he opted to keep moving closer and closer to Jonghyun, who kept his eyes locked on Minhyun’s. As he got closer, it was his turn to move his hands to cup Jonghyun’s cheeks.

But with his attention too focussed on maintaining eye contact with Jonghyun, he didn’t notice Jonghyun’s hand move back to the sink. Before he knew it, there was a wet _fwop_ as the wet kitchen sponge smacked him right in the face, sending water droplets splattering all over the floor and the kitchen.

Minhyun spluttered as he began wiping the water away from his eyes.

“Arghhhh, Jonghyun! L-look at all this _mess_ that you’ve made.” Minhyun exclaimed as he opened his eyes to see foamy, bubbly, splatters all over the kitchen, courtesy of Jonghyun and the kitchen sponge.

“Well, it’s soapy water, so technically, I’d say this was clean.” Jonghyun argued.

Jonghyun’s logic was not appreciated at this very moment as Minhyun cast him an unamused glance.

But Minhyun’s dissatisfaction over the state of their kitchen was quickly soothed when Jonghyun suddenly grabbed onto the front of the shirt that Minhyun was wearing and pulled him in for a quick, chaste, kiss.

“You’re just too easy to tease.” Jonghyun giggled after he pulled away.

“If that’s what I get every time you tease me, then by all means continue.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes before directing his gaze back to Minhyun’s ridiculously soapy and wet face. He looked laughable with the way that bubbles were smeared around his entire face, and his fringe was dripping water down onto the kitchen tiles. But the sight itself was strangely endearing to Jonghyun.

“You look ridiculous.” Jonghyun said plainly, before dragging Minhyun in once more for another kiss. But a deeper one this time, one that make both of their hearts thump frantically in their chests, their breathing become more laboured, and made their toes curl with excitement.

Eventually, they pulled away to catch their breaths. The previously quiet atmosphere that was filled with the sound of dishwashing, now filled with gasps of breath as the two of them tried to recover from the kiss.

Jonghyun could slowly feel water droplets drip down from his own hair, and faintly, he could feel the soapy bubbles began to pop and burst on his face.

“And now we both look ridiculous.” Minhyun pointed out, his tone filled with the same fondness that he was looking at Jonghyun with. Minhyun reached up to brush away some of the bubbles on Jonghyun’s forehead with his thumb before leaning into press his lips against Jonghyun’s skin.

Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Minhyun’s warmth, nuzzling closer into his taller frame. Automatically, Minhyun’s arms moved and snaked around Jonghyun’s waist, effectively pulling him in closer. Jonghyun hummed contently as he snuggled in closer.

With Jonghyun being almost uncharacteristically affectionate, Minhyun couldn’t even bring himself to be mad that Jonghyun’s was getting his shirt all wet and soapy. Instead, he just stood there, holding Jonghyun in his arms, basking in the shorter man’s warmth.

For the rest of that evening, the dishes were left entirely forgotten, until the next morning when the two of them woke up and saw the dried-up soap and bubble marks on their kitchen tiles and the sink half filled with unwashed dishes. They exchanged fond smiles with each other before walking into their mess of a kitchen and picking up where they left off with the dishes the previous evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was fun to write. Writing fluff is always so refreshing after a bout of angsty emo. This was definitely a very welcome change. 
> 
> Do feel free to leave me a comment, either below or anonymously through my cc, I really appreciate feedback - even if it's just a few words, it means a lot to me :))))
> 
> Thank you all for reading, until the next one~~~
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl) where you can leave me anything


End file.
